OLHOS DE VERÃO
by Lia Adam
Summary: Seis anos terão sido suficientes para acabar com o amor de Milo e Camus? Presente de Natal para Pipe. Obs.: A música 'Três Lados' é do Skank. ONE SHOT.


**Pipe, receba com essa fic minha admiração, respeito, carinho e os votos de que 2006 seja muito, muito, muito melhor do que 2005. Muita luz nesse Natal e que você tenha milhares de motivos para sorrir, no ano que se aproxima e nos anos seguintes.**

* * *

**Olhos de verão**

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, daquele jeito _blasé_ que impedia o outro cavaleiro de esboçar reação. Milo até tentou dizer algo, mas Camus, como fazia quase sempre e parecia fazer de propósito, antecipou-se e desferiu o golpe de misericórdia. A dor rebentou no peito de Escorpião, ferido pelo gelo cortante do anúncio seco, disparado à queima-roupa pelos lábios do francês.

– _Adieu._

* * *

Começava o sexto inverno quando os cavaleiros enviados aos quatro cantos do mundo para treinar aspirantes a defensores da deusa Atena voltaram à Grécia. Foram recebidos com entusiasmo pelos colegas e o Mestre do Santuário, que ordenara aos servos a preparação de uma grande festa, com comida, bebida, música e danças em abundância. 

Milo participou da celebração a contragosto. Ceou porque passara o dia treinando feito louco e apenas beliscando sem vontade um ou outro alimento – a ânsia o impedira de fazer uma refeição decente. Mas não se deixou contagiar pela animação generalizada, embora não parasse quieto. Revezava-se entre os cantos mal-iluminados do salão e rodas de cavaleiros mais chegados, ensaiava brincadeiras sem graça com as servas mais bonitas, misturava-se à turba que esboçava passos de dança desajeitados no meio do salão... Fez de tudo para ocupar a mente e manter-se longe de Camus. É óbvio que não conseguiu. Assim que adentrou o salão, o francês procurou com os seus os olhos azuis de Milo. "Olhos de verão", como chamara certa vez, pela vivacidade, calor e paixão que transbordavam deles. No entanto, encontrou o semblante sombrio de quem a muito custo afoga um sentimento malfazejo. Mal sentiu o olhar de Camus bater com o seu, Milo desviou-o para um ponto qualquer do salão.

Aquário, fleumático como era, não demonstrou abalo. Carregou o semblante do ar mais _blasé_, aquele de seis anos atrás, ouviu o discurso de boas-vindas do Mestre, recebeu os cumprimentos dos companheiros, bebeu, comeu, bebeu e bebeu, e só então voltou a procurar os olhos de Milo. Esse fingiu que não estivera encarando Aquário e cruzou o salão rapidamente, em direção ao jardim, acompanhado de mais uma taça de champanhe – quantas havia sorvido? Queria muito falar com Camus, mas o orgulho o impedia disso, e o impelia a fugir dos olhos do francês. "Olhos de inverno", como chamara certa vez, tão frios que eram.

Mas logo ele sentiu um cosmo muito familiar aproximar-se.

– _Salut_.

_Escutei alguém abrir os portões  
Encontrei no coração multidões_

Era a voz _dele_, grave e fria, fazendo o coração de Milo pular no peito e parar na garganta.

– O que você quer?

– Vejo que continua desprezando a etiqueta e as boas maneiras.

– Camus, vai tomar no...

– Alto lá! Isso é maneira de receber um companheiro que se ausenta por seis anos?

– Quer me provocar, Homem de Gelo?

– Por que eu faria isso?

– Você falou tudo! Seis anos! Seis anos desde aquele maldito "_adieu"_ – e carregou a última palavra de ironia.

– Então ainda está ressentido? Achei que seis anos fossem suficientes para...

– Para acabar com essa frescura.

– É mesmo isso que você quer?

"Não que eu queira... Mas tem que ser. Vai doer um bocado, mas... Camus, nada como um dia após o outro...", Milo falou consigo, silencionamente.

_Meu desejo e meu destino brigaram como irmãos  
E a manhã semeará outros grãos_

– Sim. – ele tentou, em vão, parecer firme.

Camus balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

– Você não sabe mentir.

"Maldito francês, deveria ter ficado lá no raio que o parta", Milo pensou, enervado. Fuzilou-o com o olhar e preparou-se para destilar seu peculiar veneno verbal, mas esqueceu tudo quando viu surgir nos olhos do francês um brilho semelhante ao que vira seis anos atrás, quando amaram-se pela primeira vez e tantas outras. Aquele brilho no olhar de Camus era um acontecimento extraordinário, em qualquer sentido que essa palavra possa ter.

"Onde estão seus olhos de inverno?", Milo murmurou mentalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma onda quente escalar sua espinha e inundar o peito, à medida que Camus aproximava-se lentamente. Como era sedutor, vestido de preto, cabelos ruivos soltos mas muito bem penteados, uma taça de champanhe na mão direita...

– O que há, Milo? Parece espantado. E confuso.

– Achei que houvesse dito adeus.

_Você estava longe, então  
__Por que voltou?  
__Com olhos de verão  
Que não vão entender?_

– _Oui_.

– Por quê? Por que foi tão frio?

– Estava cansado.

Cada um terá razões ou arpões...

– Cansado de quê?

– Milo, sempre fui muito inseguro com essas coisas de... sentimento. Você sempre foi muito impulsivo. Eu sou reservado, você tem um jeito mais... Escancarado de fazer as coisas. Comecei a me sentir mal com sua pressão.

– Camus, por você teríamos passado os últimos seis anos namorando escondidos. Eu não gosto de fazer as coisas assim.

– Milo, quem falou em esconder algo? Eu apenas pedi um tempo para pensar. Mas você ignorou, pressionou, xingou. Para completar, teve medo de que eu na verdade estivesse com outra pessoa e não conseguia desgrudar de mim. Você tornou-se insuportavelmente pegajoso. Você _desconfiou _da minha fidelidade, sem que eu jamais houvesse dado margem a isso. Logo eu, um adolescente bobo que nunca havia amado alguém.Você não me deixou escolha, Escorpião.

_Dediquei-me às suas contradições, fissões, confusões..._

– Ah, Camus... Sempre acontece quando amo demais. Sou ciumento, sou possessivo... É meu jeito de amar!

_Meu desejo, seu bom senso, raivosos feito cães..._

– Deve ser por isso que continua sozinho. É preciso ter muita paciência e bom sendo para não perder a cabeça com você. Acredite, Milo... Eu fiz o máximo que podia. Não deu.

– Então veio aqui jogar meus erros na minha cara de graça? Seria melhor nem ter vindo atrás de mim! Vai, Homem de Gelo, volta lá pra dentro e arruma um paquerinha com mais juízo na cabeça do que eu!

– Calma, Milo. Não vim jogar seus erros na sua cara. Vim conversar e de repente a conversa descambou para esse assunto... Enfim, vim, como posso dizer... sondá-lo.

Milo olhou Camus como se ele falasse um dialeto extinto.

– Mas que diabos você está querendo dizer?

– Seis anos, Milo. Somos adultos. Amadureci muito enquanto treinava meus pupilos na Sibéria e creio que você também cresceu nesses seis anos. Por isso pensei em dar uma chance a você.

_E a manhã nos proverá outros pães..._

– Ora, olha só a pose do cara! "Dar uma chance a você"... Sabe se eu quero te dar outra chance de me ter, Aquário?

E lançou o olhar mais sedutor que pôde elaborar. Camus sorriu ligeiramente e balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Eu já falei, Milo... Você não sabe mentir.

E bateu delicadamente com os nós dos dedos no queixo presunçoso do rapaz loiro.

– Eu conheço você, Escorpião.

Milo suspirou. Rendera-se.

– Seis anos, Camus... Tanto tempo... Tanto tempo longe.

– Senti sua falta lá na Sibéria. Um lugar frio, com pessoas frias...

– Ambiente ideal para o Homem de Gelo.

– Engano seu. Já ouviu falar em equilíbrio? Ah, claro que já, você mesmo comentou comigo que gostava do meu jeito porque equilibrava com sua eletricidade e sua ansiedade.

– Eu lembro... Foi na nossa primeira noite... Lembro demais.

Inspirou lentamente, como se sentisse o ar da noite de seis anos atrás.

– Lembro de tudo... Lembro que foi nessa noite que você falou que eu tinha olhos de verão. E eu disse: então os seus são de inverno, porque gelam até a alma.

Riram como velhos amigos... E amantes.

– Então, Milo? O que me diz?

– Camus, esse não é você.

– Como assim?

– Deixa.

Milo fez uma pequena pausa. Perdeu-se durante alguns segundos nos olhos brilhantes de Camus para falar o que tanto o incomodava.

– Há algo que devemos considerar.

– Ai, a bebida... Impressão minha ou senti uma inédita prudência da sua parte, Escorpião intempestivo?

– Camus, vamos falar sério... Não ouviu os rumores de uma nova guerra santa?

Somos dois contra a parede e tudo tem três lados  
E a noite arremessará outros dados

– Milo, você tem medo de morrer?

– Tenho medo de perder pessoas que são muito importantes para mim.

– É nosso destino. Estamos sempre arriscando nossas vidas e arriscando-nos a perder algo. Milo, já perdemos seis anos.

– Putz, esse realmente _não_ é você! Eu juro, se eu soubesse o poder do champanhe sobre você, Homem de Gelo... Ah, eu tinha te feito beber uma garrafa inteira naquela noite... A primeira, lembra?

– Sim. Lembro de você quase arrancando minha roupa.

– Você tinha vergonha, hahaha. Sempre teve. Eu tive que fazer tudo.

– Eu era um bobo mesmo.

– _Era_? Hum... Camus, acho que vou comprar umas garrafas de champanhe. Estou adorando esse francês mais saidinho.

– Champanhe bom, por favor. Esse é dos deuses...

– Os deuses... Vou acender umas velas para Afrodite essa noite. Espero que ela não esteja tirando uma com minha cara.

– Ora, vamos, não fale assim dos deuses. Já ouviu falar que eles não pensam duas vezes quando ficam irados?

_Os deuses vendem quando dão  
Melhor saber...  
_

– Psst! Cala a boca!

Os risos ecoaram pelo jardim.

– Hum... Vou lembrar para sempre da noite em que o Homem de Gelo tomou a iniciativa e tentou me seduzir.

– Vai mesmo lembrar? Você também está bêbado, talvez nem lembre o que se passou aqui.

_Seus olhos de verão  
__Que não vão nem lembrar..._

– Como assim, Camus? Esquecer esse brilho em seus olhos nessa noite... Nunca. Ah, Camus... Eu preciso olhar mais e mais para esses olhos.

Aproximaram-se, como que atraídos por um encanto irresistível, e roçaram os lábios levemente.

– São apenas seus, _mon amour_...

E quanto a mim, te quero, sim  
Vem dizer que você não sabe  
E quanto a mim, não é o fim  
Nem há razão pra que um dia acabe

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota: Optei por seguir o mangá e descrever Camus ruivo e Milo loiro.**


End file.
